movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rango (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Rango is a 2011 American computer-animated family film directed by Gore Verbinski and produced by Graham King. Rango was a critical and commercial success, and won Best Animated Feature at the 84th Academy Awards. Plot An unnamed pet chameleon becomes stranded in the Mojave Desert after his terrarium falls from his owners' car by accident. He meets an armadillo named Roadkill, who is seeking the mystical Spirit of the West and directs the parched chameleon to find water at a town called Dirt. While wandering the desert, he narrowly avoids being eaten by a red-tailed hawk and has a surreal nightmare before meeting the desert iguana Beans, a rancher's daughter, who takes the chameleon to Dirt, an Old West town populated by desert animals. Using bravado and improvisation to fit in, the chameleon presents himself to the townsfolk as a tough drifter named Rango. He quickly runs afoul of outlaw Bad Bill, but narrowly avoids a shootout when Bill is scared off by the hawk's return. Rango is chased by the hawk until he crushes the predator by accidentally knocking down an empty water tower. In response, the town mayor (Ned Beatty) appoints Rango the new sheriff. Meanwhile, the townsfolk worry that with the hawk dead, the gunslinger Rattlesnake Jake will return to terrorize them. After discovering Dirt's water reserves — stored in the town bank inside a water cooler bottle — to be near empty, a skeptical Beans demands Rango investigate. That night, however, Rango inadvertently gives a trio of mole and prairie dog robbers access to the bank, mistaking them for prospectors. The townsfolk find their water bottle stolen the next day, so Rango organizes a posse to find it. They discover bank manager Merrimack (Stephen Root) dead in the desert from drowning, and track the robbers to their mountain hideout. There they fight the robbers' clan of subterranean animals over the stolen water bottle in a chase through the mountains before discovering the bottle to be empty. Despite the robbers professing they belatedly had discovered it was empty, the posse brings them to town for trial. Rango and Beans deduce that the mayor has been buying all the land around Dirt. Rango confronts the mayor, who denies any wrongdoing and shows Rango he is building a modern city with the purchased land. The mayor summons Rattlesnake Jake, who recognizes Rango as a fake and runs him out of town after humiliating him and making him admit that everything he told the town about himself is a lie. Ashamed and confused about his identity, Rango wanders the desert and, in a daze, meets the Spirit of the West (Timothy Olyphant), a cowboy whom Rango identifies as the Man with No Name. The Spirit inspires Rango, telling him, "No man can walk out on his own story". With the aid of Roadkill and mystical moving yuccas, Rango learns the mayor has shut off the water line leading to Dirt's source of water, Las Vegas. Recruiting the robbers' clan to aid him, Rango returns to Dirt to call out Jake for a duel with a single bullet, a diversion so the clan and yuccas can flood the town with water and free the falsely accused robbers. The mayor forces Rango to surrender by threatening Beans' life, trapping them inside the glass bank vault to drown. He then tries to shoot Jake with Rango's gun, only to discover it empty. Rango has the bullet, which he uses to crack the glass and shatter the vault, freeing himself and Beans. Jake acknowledges Rango as a worthy opponent and drags the mayor into the desert to take revenge for double-crossing him. The citizens of Dirt celebrate the return of the water and recognize Rango as their hero. Cast rango.jpg|Rango beans.jpg|Beans priscilla.jpg|Priscilla tortoise john.jpg|Tortoise John roadkill.jpg|Roadkill rattlesnake jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Balthazar.jpg|Balthazar Bad Bill.jpg|Bad Bill Spirit of the West.jpg|Spirit of the West Ambrose.jpg|Ambrose wounded bird.jpg|Wounded Bird waffes.jpg|Waffles Angélique.jpg|Angélique Buford.jpg|Buford Señor Flan.jpg|Señor Flan spoons.jpg|Spoons mr timms.jpg|Mr. Timms hawk.jpg|Hawk Johnny Depp as Rango Isla Fisher as Beans Abigail Breslin as Priscilla Ned Beatty as Tortoise John Alfred Molina as Roadkill Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake Harry Dean Stanton as Balthazar Ray Winstone as Bad Bill Timothy Olyphant as the Spirit of the West Ian Abercrombie as Ambrose Gil Birmingham as Wounded Bird James Ward Byrkit as Waffles Claudia Black as Angélique Blake Clark as Buford George DelHoyo as Señor Flan Alex Manugian as Spoons Mr Timms Hawk Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Family-Movie Category:Computer-animated Category:Movie Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Drama